


Tats, Dimples and The Stormy White House

by ethereal_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, Love, M/M, Nerdy Harry, Smoking Louis, dirty talking, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_larry/pseuds/ethereal_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short smutty one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tats, Dimples and The Stormy White House

It was a nice, warm Friday morning. Louis was leaning loosely by the wall next to the school entrace and vaguely dragged a puff out of his lit cigarette. He was the typically typical bad boy of the school. And he even more typically didn't give a shit about labels. And the most typical thing about Louis at all was his cute, little, nerdy boyfriend.

Louis Tomlinson, ink covering, punk clothing, skateboarding. He was everything all the girls asked for. Oceanic eyes, body of a god, sassy attitude. He was a sweetheart, he could be a jerk. But what he really was, was uncotrollably and undeniably in love.

Harold Styles, glasses wearing, dimples showing, book drowning. He was the one all the jocks would pick on, because of his intelligence and adorable feminine look. Oversized sweaters, brown curls, sparkling eyes. He'd be an outcast. If he wasn't completely, utterly and romantically in love.

Harry stepped out of his dad's car, white converse tapping the asfalt and walked excitedly, almost too excitedly, over to his boyfriend. There was a huge, solar smile plastered on his lips and when they crashed on Louis', he was suddenly taken aback with the happy force.

"Wow, love, what made you so hyper?" Louis chuckled and finished his cigarette with the last gust of smoke leaving his lungs.

"At first, this is gross," Harry pointed at the cigarette leftover, "and second, can't I just be happy to see you, Boo?" he tickled Louis' sides and made him groan in displeasure.

"Harold, how many times have I told you not to call me thatin public? It's embarrassing," the blue eyed boy ran a hand across his face in pure frustration, but smiled anyway.

"I just love you... and I forgot the third," Louis was sure Harry hasn't forgotten. Harry never forgets.  
"Oh, yeah, I remembered! We're going to The White House today, Lou. Are you ready? I'm so excited, you can't even imagine," Harry cooed at the thought and beamed like a child on a Christmas Day.

"Well, I just see your face, Harold. I totally can imagine how overexcited you are. I've loved you for some time, you know?" Louis chuckled again and pressed a firm kiss onto Harry's parted lips.

"I know, I just like to tell you."

***

"Okay, class. We're going to have a tour around the White House with a proffessional guide. Stay together as a group and don't do anything to cross the rules, understood, Tomlinson?" the teacher said, not even a hint of joke in her voice. Louis just cockily rolled his eyes. How typical.

"Yes, ma'am. It's always been me doing the bad stuff, right," he snickered and pulled Harry by his waist even closer to his side.

And when the green met the blue, sparks flew instantly and icebergs melted with all the warmness of their ethearnal love.

"Don't push it, Louis. She's overreacting," Harry soothingly rubbed Louis' back a subconscious comforting manner he came to terms with when his boyfriend needed a caring hand.

"I know, Hazz. I know..." it's not that Louis has always been a saint one. He's done some mistakes, he's aware, but what bothered him the most that the teachers automatically assumed he'd be the most problematic one.

And then it hit him. If they want him to be that way... Why not to have a bit fun? He smirked and leaned closer so Harry could hear him properly.

"Harold? I have an idea. A brilliant one, actually. You'll love that once you agree," Louis' eyes were sparkling with anticipation. And lust. Lust was definitely there and Harry swallowed hard when he imagined, remembered how much of a passionate person Louis could be when he had this daydreaming look on his face.

"I'm not doing anything, Louis," Harry protested, but deep down in his chest there was a warming feeling rising and he knew he would do everything for the ocean, for the cushions.

"Oh yes, you are, love," the tattooed boy whispered huskily in the younger's ear. He licked his earlobe just for the thrill of it.

"Louis..." Harry pleaded, but maybe it was a suppressed moan he tried to swallow down. He looked so uncomfortably comfortable it almost seemed quite funny.

"I swear you'll never regret," Louis winked at his cutely pouting boyfriend and bit on his bottom lip, sucking a shining piercing in.

"Stop, you know what you're doing to me, Louis," Harry sighed and tried to focus on their guide. A gentle palm on his bottom didn't help him with paying attention the least bit. He tried to push it out of his mind, but Louis, his whole... aura, was too intimidating.

"What am I doing to you, sweetheart? You can always tell me, you know I love when you talk to me, darling," and Louis whispered into Harry's ear again, sending cold shivers down his spine, making his knees go weak. The blue eyed boy knew excatly what he was doing to that perfection of Harry's body. He learned all the ways to make Harry flustered. To make Harry want him.

"Louis, I'm serious. Stop it. I wanna listen to her," Harry grumbled and looked straight in front of himself, trying to process the boring words coming to him from the oh-so-unattractive female. The only reason he didn't took a step from the arousing boy was they were at the end of the group, so nobody could see them. Nobody could see Harry's flushed face and Louis' smug look.

And Louis hugged his boyfriend from behind, kissed softly his neck and brushed couple of the curls aside. He pressed his body up against the smaller one. They were chest to back, crotch to bottom and Louis couldn't help but laughed out loud when a soft groan came out of Harry's throat.

Harry was saved when the guide told them to move on to visit another very important room. Louis was above bored. He held Harry's hand and mindlessly played with his fingers. And then he saw it and a warming grin appeared on his face. The smirk hit his eyes, so shining, brighter than the Sun.

Staff members only. And the door wasn't closed. How lucky.

"Do you want me, love?" he asked in a low, seductive voice and Harry gasped, turning around in complete surprise.

"Oh... Of course I do. But not now, obviously," he shook his head, deep shade of pink blush covering his cheeks. And he turned back to listen. However, he couldn't see the wild eyes and mischievous smile on Louis' lips.

When they were supposed to walk in a direction of another room, Louis tugged his boyfriend's wrist and locked them up in the room in a blink of an eye. Harry was so surprised he didn't even let a single sound out. He just stared into Louis's darkened eyes in disbelief. His lips parted, a hot breath fanned over Louis' face and it was just enough for the taller lad to lean in and steal a kiss.

"Louis, we can't- this is- oh my god, fuck me," Harry's breaths were short and shallow, chest quickly raising and falling. All of that was caused by Louis' almighty hands and paradise lips. And the straight haired boy shot a blinding smile and kissed Harry again. His palms roamed Harry's hips and cupped his bottom cheeks just for the thrill of the touch, rough jeans fabric, soft creamy skin underneath.

Harry tugged helplessly at the hem of Louis' loose white T-shirt. He was like a kitten trying to get to its toy. And when he finally removed the bothering piece of clothing and knelt down in front of his lover, he started undoing his black skinny jeans. Louis moaned even before Harry's lips touched his member, but as they did, it was like heaven and hell mashed together in a fit of pleasuring wave. And he couldn't help but braided his fingers into Harry's curls, creating a comforting pace of the bobbing. The strawberry tongue felt so nice on his tip, licking and sucking, almost making him fall of the edge.

"Stop, stand up," Louis commanded and who was Harry not to obey? Hazz licked his lips and slowly got onto his feet.

He started undressing the once-so-hesitant boy, softly caressing every inch of his silk skin. It was so much different from his tattooed one. He was so innocent. So innocently devilish. And it was a complete turn on for everyone like Louis. He wanted an angel. And he craved a beast. He got both. And an insanely handsome and intelligent boyfriend as well. He was just a very lucky person who totally won in the lottery of life.

And the second when naked Harry turned around and propped himself on the wall in front of him, wrists firmly holding his weight, Louis knew he loved him with everything inside.

"Do you need some-"

"No, I'll take it. Come on, love. You'll make me feel so good. I want you inside me so bad, Louis," Harry purred, knowing exactly what he did and what impact all of this had on the bad boy behind him. He knew and it made him so proud of himself, letting Lou get to his darker sides. And Louis' body was just dreaming.

"Fine, lick," Louis ordered and pushed two fingers inside Harry's warm mouth. The act itself made his hard member twitch in excitement. So seconds later, when his fingers were wetted enough and he couldn't hold himself together no longer, he pushed the fingers inside Harry's tight hole and scissored them a little just to make it more comfortable to slip in.

"Come on, Louis. They'll find us," Harry hissed and moaned in one. He loved the danger. That was why he had always loved Lou.

"And isn't this the main reason? Isn't the thrill the thing that makes it exciting, baby?" Louis bit his lip and let his tongue circle around his piercing. He was hot, and he was hot, when Harry let out an incomprehensible whimper.

Louis kissed Harry's neck, soft and caring. But Harry knew all too well what caring Louis meant. Caring Louis was the adventure. Caring Louis was the best of them all, because caring Louis was always hand in hand with the god-of-sex-Louis-William-Tomlinson.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower parts and the feeling was torturingly amazingly indescribable. He couldn't breathe and gasped for air. Gasped for more of Louis.

"More, Louis. I need more," he whispered, voice broken with desire. His tone laced with redness of the moment.

"More of what, baby?" Everything. Nothing. Blackness. Light.

"You, more of you. Move, please," Harry begged and his arms almost gave up holding him straight up. He had to bite the inside of his cheek not to literally scream his lungs out with the always present delicious feeling of the first thrust. The firsts were always the same. Undeniably and unconditionally, flawlessly perfect.

Louis was put into another world, into a different universe, too high to stop himself from showing the love. He grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and senselessly pulled just to hear a loud, throaty groan he's always craved from the younger boy. He's taught him to come out with.

"Moan for me, love," he ordered, completely out of breath. With no control. He thrusted hard, making it even harder with each one. With each pleasurable wave flooding his veins and breathing though his blood. Once and again, he just... loved. And he adored love.

It was like a poison, playing with his nerves, creeping inside of his brain. He was so caught up in the younger's voice, he thought he was already in paradise. He would never want to listen to anything else. He would cheesily want to freeze the moment and live it again, again... more and more, again.

"Touch me, I need you, touch me, Louis," Harry pleaded, voice an octave higher, utterly destroyed and waiting. He was aroused. He was close.

Louis went down with one of his hands. Caressed the softest skin of Harry's V line and grabbed Harry's stiff member. The tip was already wet and leaking and it took a lot of willpower not to come just because of the feeling.

The curly whimpered again. Louis moaned in response. Their movements were in sync, forgetting the outside world. They couldn't holdd their eyes open, but drowning in darkness was much worse.

It was beautiful, it was perfect. They were together and nothing else mattered. They were drowned in a loving moment. And as silly as it might have sounded, it was the way they exposed the purest love of them all.

So when they reached their highs not so long later one after the other. It was a perfect moment of silence and of affection they both wanted to death. 

Their sweated bodies collapsed on each other and Louis brushed some wet curls out of his boyfriend's forehead.

"And now what?"

"Now kiss me, you fool."

And Louis did what he was told.


End file.
